Hu Ji
Hu Ji '''was a Shu strategist who participated in Jiang Wei's campaigns against W ei. Biography Edit Hu Ji was the brother of Hu Bo, a fellow Shu officer. Based in Hanshou, he was sent to Chengdu to get help to repel Wei's invasion in AD 263. '''Hu Ji, style name Weidu (偉度), was a military general of Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms period of Chinese history. Hu was from Yiyang (present-day Tongbai County, Henan). He replaced Wang Ping as overseer of military affairs in Hanzhong after the latter died. During one of Jiang Wei's Northern Expeditions, Hu was ordered to lead a separate force and rendezvous with Jiang's main army at Shanggui (上邽). However, Hu arrived late and Jiang lost the battle against Cao Wei forces. Hu was later ordered to defend Hanzhong together with Wang Han (王含) and Jiang Bin (蔣斌). Hu was known to be a loyal and dedicated subject, who often presented suggestions to Shu Han's emperor Liu Shan. Zhuge Liang compared Hu to Xu Shu, Dong He and Cui Zhouping, calling them his "expostulating friends", because they often had intellectual debates. Historical InformationEdit A native of Yiyang, Hu Ji served directly under Zhuge Liangand was noted for his constructive admonishments which the prime minister often encouraged. He was appointed as commander of Hanzhong after Wang Ping's death. In 256, he was supposed to lead a separate unit and meet with Jiang Wei at Shanggui, but ended up getting lost. His tardiness partially caused Jiang Wei's defeat at Duangu. Two years later, Shu was now on the defensive after their campaigns to invade Wei failed. Hu Ji was at Hanzhong with Wang Han and Jiang Bin at the time, though he had been ordered by Liu Shan to retreat to Hanshou. Hu Ji (fl. 220s–256), courtesy name Weidu, was a military general of the state of Shu Han in the Three Kingdoms period of China. Life Hu Ji was from Yiyang County (義陽縣), Yiyang Commandery (義陽郡), which is located east of present-day Tongbai County, Henan. Little is known about his early life; the first mention of him in historical records was when he was already serving in the Shu Han state during the Three Kingdoms period as a Registrar (主簿) under Zhuge Liang, the Imperial Chancellor and regent of Shu. In 231, the Shu general Li Yan, who was in charge of logistics during the military campaigns against Shu's rival state Cao Wei, failed to ensure that supplies were transported to the frontline in time. He then attempted to fraudulently cover up his failure, but Zhuge Liang discovered the truth. Hu Ji, then holding the position of acting Army Adviser (參軍) and General of the Household of Illustrious Martial Might (昭武中郎將), joined Zhuge Liang in petitioning the Shu emperor Liu Shan to strip Li Yan of his appointments and titles. Following Zhuge Liang's death in 234, Liu Shan appointed Hu Ji as zhongdianjun (中典軍) and enfeoffed him as the Marquis of Chengyang Village (成陽亭侯). When the Shu general Wang Ping died in 248, the Shu imperial court appointed Hu Ji as the Area Commander of Hanzhong to replace Wang Ping, in addition to granting him imperial authority and appointing him as the nominal Inspector (刺史) of Yan Province.a Some years later, he was promoted to Senior General Who Guards the West (鎮西大將軍). In 256, when the Shu general Jiang Weiled Shu forces on a military campaignagainst Wei, he made arrangements with Hu Ji, who was leading another detachment, to rendezvous with him in Shanggui County (上邽縣; in present-day Tianshui, Gansu). However, Hu Ji did not show up, and Jiang Wei ended up being defeated by Wei forces under Deng Ai's command. Hu Ji was later promoted to Right General of Agile Cavalry (右驃騎將軍). In 258, Jiang Wei deployed Hu Ji, Wang Han (王含) and Jiang Bin (蔣斌) in Hanshou County (漢壽縣; northeast of present-day Jiange County, Sichuan), Yuecheng County (樂城縣; present-day Chenggu County, Shaanxi) and Hancheng County (漢城縣; present-day Mian County, Shaanxi) to guard against invasions from Wei. Hu Ji died in an unknown year. He was known for being loyal, upright and honest. Zhuge Liang once mentioned that Hu Ji, Cui Zhouping (崔州平), Xu Shu and Dong He (董和) were the only ones among his friends who could criticise him and point out his shortcomings and failures. null null null